The automation industry has had major developments in the implementation of supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) monitoring and control systems.
A need exists for a cloud computing supervisory control and data acquisition system that has cryptographic modules and encrypts securely using a public key and a private key.
A vital part of any system utilized for process control, data acquisition, or alarm detection and notification, is the initial communication and periodic point-to-point communication of the system, including the process input values, the database, the displays and the like. Such a communication procedure is associated with an SCADA system, which in its most generic definition is essentially a process control system.
The components of a typical SCADA system can include an SCADA device and one or more remotely connected Intelligent Electronic Devices. As used herein, the term SCADA device can be a collection of electronic equipment, including a computer based controller, which can be a server, also termed the “enterprise server,” that is used to remotely monitor communication and/or control the operation of one or more remote terminal units and remote sensing devices. In general, the enterprise server can be located miles away from the sensors collecting data or metering data, thereby presenting many SCADA system communication difficulties.
Communication for an SCADA system traditionally has been very time and labor intensive and has not involved cryptographic modules with control software that allows a control system to continue to operate while a device is added or a device is removed from the overall control system.
A need has existed for an SCADA system with cryptographic module and an ability to add and delete devices while the rest of the system continues to operate while maintaining highly accurate and detailed communication procedures and additionally allows online configuration and reconfiguration of the devices from the SCADA controller.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.